The Space Between Us
by Garces 01
Summary: Clark and Lois are falling in love, but they are in denial. Clark realizes he can't keep running from his Destiny. A new Justice League project will bring more trouble and new members. An old enemy will rise from the ashes to bring Clark down. REPOSTED
1. Chapter 1

I decided to re-post this story. I'm turning into a lighter one. Seeing as my other story is a little too sad, this is my way to balance my karma =). Really, there were a lot of things about this story that I didn't like, so I'm changing them. Spelling and grammar are a little better also. Thanks for reading!

**The Space Between Us.**

**Chapter 1: The Daily Planet.**

It was a normal day at the Planet. Of course Clark was fifteen minutes early, as usual. Metropolis' newest hero, the Red and Blue Blur started his patrols first time in the morning and there was no need to go back to the farm when it was almost time to start working. He was about to get to his desk, when he heard screams calling for help. In the blink of an eye, he was already doing his hero thing.

After rescuing the people from the burning building and putting the fire out with his super breath, Clark ran all the way back to the farm to change clothes. He didn't want to raise any kind of suspicion of why was he smelling just like he put out a fire, especially from Lois, who was dead set on finding out everything she could about the mysterious Red and Blue Blur. One mistake and she could put all the pieces together and find out who the blur really was.

He didn't like hiding his identity from her, but her safety could be compromised knowing his secrets and he couldn't bear if something happened to her because of him.

Before Lana came back for Chloe's wedding, Clark had the idea that he and Lois were getting closer each day, and in his mind, there were a few times when it seemed like they were finding common ground to start something.

Of course those thoughts were quickly dismissed; for him the mere thought of him and Lois were just ridiculous. If he asked her out, she would laugh to his face. He could imagine her curled up on the floor, with her hands covering her stomach. It was better not to ask her, at least by now.

He was absolutely sure Lois looked at him only as a dull farm boy; and any moment between them were just a couple moments when she felt a little confused, maybe she felt lonely just like him, but that wasn't a reason to start something.

But he wasn't blind, he knew that Lois was a gorgeo... attractive woman, and there was something about her attitude... Ok, he may have been a little attracted to her but that was it, she was a great friend and he loved her like a sister... yeah, just like a sister. After shaking his head back to reality, he looked at his watch and realized it was getting a late, so he super sped back to work.

Back at the Planet, Clark started walking towards his desk when he noticed Lois sitting on top of his desk, waiting for him with a folder in her hand and a deep frown on her face. "It was about time for you to show up, Smallville, I think you should leave the moping as an after work activity, or maybe you could go pro, you're wasting a lot of talent there. Anyway, Tess is waiting for you and she seemed kinda serious."

Clark was a little surprised "Lois, what is wrong with you? First of all, I'm still five minutes early and besides that, why are you treating me like this? Did I do something wrong?"

Lois just shrugged, looked away and quickly walked to her desk purposefully ignoring Clark's words and started acting like she was typing the most important thing on her computer and looked at him one more time. "Did you not hear me??? I told you already, Tess is waiting for you. Stop staring at me and go! Chop, chop."

It sounded a little harsher than she intended, but it seemed to work seeing as Clark started walking to the elevator without looking back. She sighed, thinking about the failed coffee date and she couldn't deny there were still some hard feelings, but she was hoping that in some point they could have some honest conversation and maybe start something... if the farmer would stop moping about his high school sweetheart.

He never said he would be there for the cup of coffee, so that meant technically she wasn't stood up. Lois Lane was the one who stood guys up, not the other way around.

She was sure they were reaching some common ground, until Chloe's wedding and the almost kiss. Everything was fine, she wanted to kiss Clark, she cared about him, and she was sure he was feeling the same way, but Lana had to show up stepping on the sand castle that she had built around them.

Lois knew that when she was in Star City playing nurse to Jimmy, Lana and Clark were busy playing house. Just thinking about the two of them sleeping together, having breakfast and kissing goodbye before going to work, made he want to puke her guts out.

God she hated that woman, she had the nerve to show up at the worst time and leave afterwards, just like she was never back. Like her only plan was to stop them from kissing. Clark didn't want to talk about it, but it seemed something really bad had happened between them and caused Lana to leave for good. This was calling for an investigative reporter.

Clark knocked on the door before entering Tess Mercer's office. "Tess, I'm here. I was told you needed to see me?"

Tess motioned him to close the door behind him and to take a seat. "In fact Mr. Kent, I did. Look what I'm about to tell you can't leave this room, at least not for now. Queen Industries is negotiating some business agreements with Wayne Enterprises, and until it's all ready to go, Oliver doesn't want this to hit the presses. But..."

She looked outside the window and took a breath before speaking again "Mr. Wayne will give the Daily Planet an interview and surprisingly, he asked for you to be the reporter".

Clark's eyes went wide and didn't know what to say. Of course he knew who Bruce Wayne was. He was one of the most important and richest men in the US, he ran a billion dollar corporation and he was just a few years older than him. But Bruce Wayne knowing who he was… that was weird. "I'm just a cub reporter, are you absolutely positive he asked for me to do the interview? I'm just saying I'm quite intrigued about this".

Tess turned around again with a calculating look on her face "I'm quite intrigued myself too, but there is only one way to find our answers. Here's the folder with everything there is to know about Bruce Wayne, I want you to be prepared. And I want to be the first to know what this guy has to say, so you come here right after you're done, but let me show you..." She opened the folder as they started discussing about the main points of the interview.

Back in the bullpen, Oliver walked out of the elevator looking for Clark. He was dressed in a charcoal suit and light blue shirt, he wasn't wearing a tie around his neck, but he looked great anyway.

His steps led him to Clark's empty desk and he frowned at the sight. In that moment a female voice called him from behind. Of course he knew who she was.

"Oliver! Long time no see, what are you doing here?" He smiled and took a couple steps forward to give her a light hug.

"As you know, Queen Industries made a move for a controlling share of Luthorcorp and now we own them, along with their other assets, including this great metropolitan newspaper. But besides all that, I came to see Clark; I need to talk to him."

Lois made a disgusted face and rolled her eyes. "The farmboy is upstairs with Tess Mercer. They have been behind closed doors for like an hour. And I can't possibly imagine why are they taking so long, I mean, there are no much topics a cub reporter like him could be talking to the Editor in Chief, right? And let me tell you I've seen that woman flirting with Clark and he can't be that dense, that woman wants him so bad and what does he do? He meets with her in her office and closes the door."

Oliver started laughing out loud, interrupting Lois. She looked at him with an angry look on her face "I don't see what you are laughing at!"

Oliver stopped and smirked instead "you know what Lois; jealousy doesn't suit you, not at all. I told you once before, Clark only has eyes for you." he said half joking.

Before Lois could say anything else, he quickly changed the subject "Anyway, I assume he told you the big news, right?" After no receiving any answer he continued "He is going to interview Mr. Bruce Wayne from Gotham City later today".

Lois jumped out of her chair almost knocking the desk "WHAT?!, are you trying to tell me that Clark landed an interview with one of the richest and most important guys in the world, besides being one of the hottest guys in America, why him? I know as a fact that Mr. Wayne is not the most open to public kind of guy, and getting to interview him is almost impossible!"

"Well Lois, I can imagine that's the reason Clark and Tess are locked upstairs in her office and they are not doing whatever NC-17 action you were thinking about. Look, I'm going up to see what's going on."

He smiled at her, "See you later, Ok?"

"OK, see you".

Oliver walked towards the elevator and found the doors were opening. Clark was stepping out when he saw the blonde billionaire.

"Hey Oliver, how are you doing?" they shook hands, smiling. They hadn't seen each other in a long time. Oliver had spent lots of time back in Star City.

"I'm fine thanks, how about you? I came here just to talk to you, man. Look, I know all about the big interview, in fact I'm the one who told Tess about it, and I know she told you everything about Bruce Wayne and our upcoming business deal. But I'll tell you what she doesn't know. Bruce is here not only for that kind of business, but for another kind also".

Oliver looked both ways before continuing. "Come with me, I don't want anyone to hear about this".

They arrived to the roof of the Daily Planet and Oliver was the first to speak. "Well, as I was saying, Bruce is in Metropolis for our kind of business... hero related".

Clark stared at him wide eyed. "Wha- what are you talking about??" Clark stuttered and his mind went into overdrive.

He knew about the Batman, Gotham's hero, and he also knew that he was being accused of horrible crimes. He did the math, and when he was about to speak, Ollie spoke first. "Yes Clark, Bruce is the Batman, and before you say anything, please hear what I have to say".

Oliver filled him in with all the details about the Batman's story, from how he lost his parents to Rachel's death and how he took the fault for Harvey Dent's crimes. After that, he continued telling about the Joker's escape and everything Bruce was doing to put him back behind bars.

Clark listened carefully and when Oliver finished he asked "I know that this must be a J.L thing, does he need help in taking down the Joker again? I'll do it. We can't let that maniac free."

Oliver looked to the horizon and answered "Well, this is something much bigger than that. This is a worldwide project that could start a new era of peace and safety in the world." He took a deep breath. "But I want to discuss all this during the interview this afternoon. I haven't told him much about you or your powers, but I think you will love what we have to say. I trust this guy with my life, Clark, and I know when you meet him, you will do the same. We'll meet at my apartment, 6 o'clock, ok? You can be a very important piece in this project, the question is, are you ready for this kind of responsibility, to really step up for justice?"

Oliver left a very confused Clark Kent standing alone on the rooftop thinking about his last words.

Please review. Like it? Hate it? I'd love to know.


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's the second chapter of this story. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading. Hope you can leave a little feedback. It means a lot.

**Chapter 2: The Meeting.**

It was only a couple of minutes earlier, but Oliver knowing him, should had known he would be earlier. It was some of the advantages of having super-speed. Clark was in the elevator going up to Oliver Queen's apartment, and he honestly could not even imagine the extents of the conversation he was going to have with two of the most powerful men in the US.

Both of them were supposed to dedicate their full lives to party and feeding the gossip rags but instead, they were two extraordinary men, who despite not having any kind of power, were willing to risk their own lives and resources fighting the good fight.

Just as the elevator door opened, his gaze met two men looking relaxed and dressing quite comfortably, and realized his own wrong choice of clothing: navy blue suit, white shirt and grey tie. Of course he expected both billionaires to be more dressed up, but in the end, it was helping him to feel a little more comfortable with the situation. Bruce Wayne was a fairly tall man, solid muscular frame and a non-nonsense expression. Clark felt a little uneasy when they first made eye-contact, but relaxed when the man in front of him smile before speaking.

"You must be Mr. Clark Kent. Oliver here has told me a lot about you, but he also told me that the most interesting stuff I was going to wait for you to tell me. It's nice to finally meet you."

Bruce extended his hand and was soon met by Clark's own. Both heroes felt good vibes from each other. It felt like seeing again a long lost friend. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Wayne. I've heard a lot good things about you. I'm actually honored to meet you. I've been expecting an interview like this since I started working at the Planet."

"Gentlemen, please follow me." Oliver motioned them to follow him to his meeting room, where Clark felt quite familiar, but at the same time, wondered why the interview was going to be held in such secure location. The blonde hero spoke.

"Well Clark, we really hope you don't mind, but Bruce and I already wrote down and printed the interview. We even took the liberty to write a couple jokes there." Both billionaires chuckled looking at the wide eyed expression showing on the young reporter's face. "Nothing silly, of course." Oliver continued.

"But we want to make sure there isn't any wasted time, seeing as Bruce won't be in the city for long and you must understand he's quite busy dating Hollywood stars. So, we're going right to the point. Please sit down gentlemen."

In that moment, Clark knew that whatever matter they were about to discuss, it must had the utmost importance. So he sat down and nodded.

In the meantime, Bruce was opening a retinal scan locked briefcase and pulling out some blueprints. He gave Clark a copy. The reporter looked a little surprised when he first eyed the blueprints, but suddenly, a projection of it started to show in the middle of the conference room, taking a good look at it, all started to make sense inside his head.

It was the blueprints of some sort of satellite, but also looked like a space station because of its size. Bruce Wayne was the first to speak. "Well, as Oliver already told you, I'm the Batman. I've been in the hero business for some time". He smiled looking at Clark. "And in my life, I had fought some really nasty criminals. Of course you know the Joker; he's been a couple times on worldwide news. He is the worst psycho I've known and it took me a lot of resources, time and effort to hunt him down. As you know, he escaped again and I want to put him behind bars once and for all."

Clark nodded, knowing that that psycho was a threat not only to Gotham's, but for the whole world's safety; and capturing him again was a must.

"That's why I contacted Oliver. I've known for some time of his after hour activities as the Green Arrow, and his merry band as well. Meeting after meeting, we started thinking outside the box for a little. Why keep ourselves to Gotham and Star City, if we can make a real difference. So, what once started as an aid request for a single deal was turning into a different kind of... enterprise". Oliver nodded and smirked before speaking to Clark.

"We want to create a permanent group able to act more aggressively on the world and people's issues, to be able to make a real difference in their lives, and because of that, we need all help we can get. We noticed in one hand we had the resources, money, but to complete the project we needed to bring the best men and women to turn this idea into something real". Oliver looked at the blueprints displayed in the middle of the room and took a deep breath.

"Our satellital station, AKA 'The Watchtower' is on its final stages of construction, and once the electrical systems are ready, it will be good to go. It took the best people and knowledge of both Queen Industries and Wayne Enterprises. Its technology will allow us to have satellital monitoring of every criminal activity, communications with Metropolis' headquarters, instant feedback with police or army forces depending of the situation at hand and an easy way to get to anywhere in the world in just a couple minutes".

Clark was amazed with all he was hearing and it was all pondering in his head. Of course he wanted to be a part of it, but it was a little too risky at the same time. They couldn't possibly know the people's reaction, or worst, the Government's. Surely they would see them as a threat to national security, so the first mission should be earning people's trust.

"Oliver, Bruce. I want you both to know that I feel absolutely honored by your unsaid invitation to join your ranks. Though, I am also concerned about possible people and government's reaction to our activities. I want you to know I'm in, but at the same time I must warn you that in order to achieve the projected goals of this new team, we must earn a lot of trust from everyone". Oliver and Bruce smiled looking at each other in silence, and then Bruce broke it.

"We have thought about that too, Mr. Kent, and we absolutely agree with you. In fact, you can play a decisive part in earning people's trust. Oliver told me you are quite a Boy Scout, so it shouldn't be too hard for you." Clark nodded and Oliver let go a small laugh, and once in his serious tone again, he looked al Clark right in the eyes.

"Clark, you know this is the day I've been waiting since I first met you. Well, this and the day you and Lois finally quit beating around the bush. It's a little annoying to see the most powerful man on Earth stuttering in front of a woman."

He joked and Clark's face turned crimson red. "But seriously, I know the kind of hero you are destined to be; and in order to do that, you must be capable of use your gifts openly in front of the world to see. Clark, it is time for you to leave the Blur behind. I'm sure my tailor can find something a little better than that black trench coat. I mean, who are you, The Batman?"

The young reporter smiled, but took a gulp when he thought about the big revealing. He knew the time for him to step up and use his powers in the open would come some day, but in that exact moment, it felt more real than ever.

"You know Ollie, you're right. I don't want to be afraid of who I am. Not anymore, I just have to figure out the best way to do it. You know even in my closest circle, there are a few people who don't know the truth about me, and I can't lie to them forever."

The image of Lois taking in the news was still vivid in his memories. God it was going to be a hard thing to do.

"Good, I know that you will be doing a lot of thinking, I know it's hard. But in the meantime... there is something else I want you to do for now, and it a little easier. I know you have met a lot of super-powered people in your life, and I trust your judgment. We need to recruit them for our cause, starting with your own cousin, Kara." Oliver spoke smiling as Clark nodded his understanding with a serious expression.

"I'm used to be a hero without a face. Since I was a small child, I was raised to always be suspicious about people intentions, and to protect my secret al all cost. Oliver trusts you and I trust him with my life, so I know you are someone trustful. I look forward to work together and combine our abilities for the greater good, and I'll do my best".

The three men stood up and started walking towards the elevator, all of them with satisfied smiles on their faces. Both billionaires because of the addition of such a powerful ally to their ranks and Clark because he knew something important was starting, and this time the whole planet being involved.

He just hoped to live up to the challenge, and knew his life was about to change. If he was going to be out in the open, there was someone who had to be told. And it was going to be harder than he first thought.

"Mr. Kent, before you go, I want to ask two favors from you." Bruce said when a smile started to show from one side of his mouth. Clark nodded urging him to go on.

"First, I want to invite you to a little cocktail I'm hosting tomorrow. I want you to meet all the people we have recruited so far. You will find you already know most of them. Of course you can bring your girlfriend." Oliver looked really amused with the weird expression, almost a scowl on Clark's face when Bruce mentioned the word 'girlfriend'.

"Oliver will let you know the details. And the other thing I need from you is a little more complicated and more personal." Bruce made a pause before continuing. "There is a very special someone who will be working with us, but can't be here tomorrow because of some trouble she's dealing with back home. Oliver and I will be busy supervising the work in the Watchtower. Of course because of the importance and the secrecy of this, we can't delegate". Clark nodded, understanding.

"I need you to let her stay with you and show her around, as you will see, she isn't quite used to our culture. I know you can do it. She will be here in a couple of days." Clark smiled not really understanding, but he was ready to help anyway.

"I'll do it, no problem. Do you need me to pick her up at the airport or something?" Oliver smirked before answering.

"No, it won't be necessary. She doesn't need airports." With that, the three heroes stepped into the elevator and started their way down. Ollie and Bruce hopped in a black Mercedes-Benz parked outside the building and Clark super-sped to the farm.

Hope you liked it. Stay tuned for the next chapter tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with the re-post. I've changed a couple things, I hope you like it. Next chapter will be the last of the pre-written chapters. I'm making shorter chapters, mainly because I want to update more often. Merry Christmas!!

**Chapter 3: A date??**

Next morning, Clark arrived early at the Planet and went upstairs straight to Tess' office to hand her the folder with the 'interview'. She wasn't at her office, so he handed it to her secretary. At that moment, the interview and his job itself were at the back of his mind. All he could think was the fact that he decided to show himself to the world, to let them know he was here to help them. He needed a plan and he needed it soon.

It was only a matter of a few months before the Space Watchtower was online, and he wanted to be already 'out of the closet' by that time. He also needed to talk to Kara and John Jones about the whole project. Kara had amazing powers, including the last one he still didn't have: flight. She would be much useful to this new team.

John on the other hand, was powerless, but Clark knew that once he was outside Earth's atmosphere, his powers would return. He could be manning the space station until his powers were fully recharged. It was a great idea, hopefully the first of many.

Clark got out of the elevator and started walking through the bullpen. He was almost at his desk when he saw Lois looking at him. "Good morning Lois, nice to see you." He said with a smile. It was hard fighting feelings, but being everyday that close to the object of those said feelings was even harder. Maybe it was time to listen to Oliver's advice and do something about it. Maybe another time.

"Wow Smallville, you're not brooding today. I guess this unusual thing means your interview was a success." Clark looked at her really surprised. He wasn't aware of her knowing about the interview.

"What are you talking about?" He tried to find out how she knew about it.

"Drop the modesty, ok. Ollie was here yesterday and told me about it. Come on, it's a big step in your career, in fact I should have been the one doing the interview, but it seems lady luck smiled at you this time. I hope you didn't stutter in front of the guy." She got more serious. "You know, it would have been nicer to find out from you than from Ollie, by the way".

Clark looked at her. He knew Lois wasn't happy about the fact he hid information from her. It made him wonder how exactly he was going to tell her about the whole Blur thing. He let out a small sigh before speaking.

"Look Lois, it's not that I didn't want to tell you, but Tess told me that I couldn't say anything." He smiled at her before continuing. "Look, I know anything I say could make you any less angry, but..." Lois cut him off. "Look, I know it's not your fault, the thing is that I tried to interview this guy the last time he was here without any success. Sorry if I'm taking it out on you."

Clark looked her in the eyes and stood up. He walked all the distance to where Lois was standing and then spoke. "Lois, it's ok. I understand it can be frustrating sometimes for you to get a no for an answer, but I have a plan to try and make you feel a little better". Lois' eyes sparkled, and in that moment she realized they were only a couple inches from each other and started feeling like her face was starting to feel a little warmer around the cheeks.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked him with a husky tone on her voice. Clark wasn't aware of the lack of room between them. He was actually a little distracted still taking in all the changes he was going to endure. He looked her straight in the eyes and spoke.

"Well Lois, do you have plans for this evening?" Lois didn't reply, it almost seemed like Clark was going to ask her out, but it had to be other thing, cause he would never ask her out, right? Seeing Lois' lack of response, Clark continued. "I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me". When he finished, the suddenly was aware that his words came out wrong and maybe likely to be misunderstood. He was absolutely sure of that when Lois spoke.

"WHAT??" She was blushing in the deepest tone of red. Clark was asking her out, and by the looks of it, he wasn't even a little freaked out about it. She on the other hand, was another story. Her palms were sweating, her heart pounding a way out of her chest. She tried her best to take a deep breath and look as calm as always. She was Lois Lane after all.

It wasn't like she didn't want to go but, as far as she knew; the farmer wasn't interested in her. Trying to sound as cool as she could, she asked: "Smallville..." it sounded almost like a whisper. "...are you asking me out on a date?"

Clark knew he was in front of a crossroad, a life deciding moment. On one hand, if he said it wasn't a date, he risked Lois thinking he was toying with her. He didn't want her to think he was joking about such a sensible topic. He liked her, yes, but he was planning to ask her out later, like in a week, or a month. Yeah, that was it.

On the other side, if he said yes he was risking to being shot down. She wasn't in the best of moods, and lately thing between them had been far from smooth. So, there was only one thing a brave but troubled man would do in a situation like that.

"It depends..." He said, but Lois wasn't following. "...if you want it to be a date." She didn't reply right away, so it gave Clark a little time to continue.

"Here is the thing. Bruce, I mean Mr. Wayne invited me and a few more people to a special kind of a cocktail. The guests are some guys and girls working on a project for him and Oliver. I thought you would like to go and meet Bruce Wayne." He made a little pause. "And it could allow us to spend some off-work time together and have a good time. What do you say?"

Lois wasn't completely out of the woods, but felt calmed enough to speak. Once she was opening her mouth to speak, she realized she didn't know what to say yet. So she said the first words that came to her mind.

"Sure, I'd love to go with you". Clark let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and felt a lot calmer. She had accepted to go to their date/not date and it went a lot smoother than he imagined. So, he felt a little streak of confidence, enough to make a little attempt of a joke.

"Wear something nice babe, pick you up at seven." He said with a flirty voice and a wink as he turned around, hoping Lois would laugh or give him a mock scowl. But his newly found confidence was lost when he heard Lois' words.

"It's a date then. And don't you dare stand me up."

Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Thanks for taking time in reading this. It means a lot. Hope you can provide some feedback when you finish.


End file.
